Aftermath of October 31, 1981
by wheresthewolf
Summary: Follow each Order memeber in these little drabbles as they all find out of the deaths of James and Lily Potter, Harry's survival, and Voldemort's "demise"
1. The Longbottoms'

"I am getting sick of this bloody war," Frank Longbottom said angrily as he paced around Longbottom Manor's kitchen whilst his wife and mother watched sympathetically.

Longbottom Manor had been made the Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters seeing as how it was a gigantic structure and was perfect location seeing as how it lay in the Avon Gorge a little outside Bristol hidden quite well by the trees and the plants and of course the Fidelius Charm that Augusta Longbottom had cast on the house along with many other precautions to hide her home from enemies. Frank, his mother Augusta, his wife Alice, and one year old son, Neville were the only residents of the gigantic Manor. They had occasionally housed a member of the Order such as Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin but seeing as how Sirius's uncle Alphard had left him a flat in London they had long since moved out. The war against Voldemort had taken away the Longbottoms' and Potters' freedom ever since Albus Dumbledore said Voldemort was hunting the two families and each family had been forced into hiding in the comfort of their, Fidelius Charm hidden, homes. Being stuck in his home for the past three months had made Frank overly anxious and full of angst.

Alice sighed, "Frankie, we are all tired of being stuck here as well, but please calm yourself, love. Here have some tea," she said handing him a cup of tea as her mother-in-law handed Frank a piece of parsnip.

Frank took both the tea and parsnip and devoured his snack, "Well, I didn't become an Auror and a member of the Order to be stuck in hiding when I should be out there fighting those inbred Death Eaters," Frank spat out at his wife.

Alice cringed at her husband's anger.

"FRANKLIN HANSLEY LONGBOTTOM! DON'T YOU YELL AT YOUR WIFE WHEN SHE IS JUST TRYING TO CALM YOUR SPIRITS," Augusta shrieked at her son as washed her son's tea cup and plate.

Frank frowned, "Sorry Alice. Sorry mum," he said staring at the ground realizing his irritating temper he was taking out on his wife and mother.

"We will be here for awhile I am afraid, son. Did you know I am on the council of the Order? Albus said a prophecy was made and it may pertain to you either you and Alice or James and Lily Potter, so that is why they are in hiding as well," Augusta said to her son.

Alice looked terrified as she did when she first of the prophecy made by Sybil Trelawney, "Who's on the council again mum?" she asked.

"You know perfectly well it will consist of Albus's closest friends. Elphias Doge, Bathilda Bagshot, Minerva McGonagall, myself, Dedalus Diggle, and Alastor Moody," Augusta said looking at her daughter-in-law as she cradled her infant son, Neville as he slept.

Augusta gasped.

A silver phoenix glided through the kitchen window and landed on the table speaking with the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Potters' are dead. Their son, Harry survived. Voldemort is gone. It is over."

Alice cried out in despair, "How? I thought the Fidelius Charm was placed on their home in Godric's Hollow?" Alice said as more and more tears flooded her rosy cheeks.

Frank Longbottom grunted in anger, "Black! I know it from the Hippogriff's mouth that he was their Secret Keeper," Frank said angrily as he paced quickly around his kitchen.

Alice continued to weep, "But Sirius always seemed so nice. There is no way he betrayed the Potters'. James and Sirius were as good as brothers, Frank. Remember at Hogwarts they were inseparable. There has got to be another explanation," Alice said as her tears fell on her child's face.

Augusta patted Alice on the shoulder as she whispered, "We shall see Alice, dear."


	2. Sirius, Bathilda, and Hagrid

A silver phoenix glided through her living room window and landed on the coffee table speaking with the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Potters' are dead. Their son, Harry survived. Voldemort is gone. It is over."

The aged historian, Bathilda Bagshot gasped in horror. There is no way on earth that they are dead she lived directly across from the Potters'. Sure enough as soon as she peaked through her curtains out towards the direction the Potters' home did she see the wreckage of what use to be the Potters' home. She began to weep as she whipped out her wand and sent her bird patronus to Sirius Black. She waited for a moment or two before she received a response in the form of Sirius Black's dog patronus that spoke in his voice.

"That's impossible! I received Dumbledore's patronus. I am on my way. This cannot be true."

Within seconds Sirius Black had flown into Godric Hallow atop his flying motorcycle looking grief stricken, "NO! NO! WHY! MY FRIENDS! THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Sirius bellowed as he fell to his knees seeing the wreckage.

Bathilda quickly ran to comfort the young wizard as he cried in anguish, "There, there Sirius. They are in a better place now," Bathilda chocked out as she hugged Sirius tightly.

Sirius jumped to his feet as he saw the half-giant Hagrid carefully leaving the wreckage, "Hagrid, is he alright? Is Harry ok?" Sirius practically yelled as he ran to Hagrid's side to examine Harry.

Huge gigantic tears fell from Hagrid eyes and into his bushy beard, "Yeh' he's al'righ. James and Lily 're de'd. Bodies 're i'side," Hagrid said sadly.

Sirius took Harry from Hagrid's arms and cradled his godson as he whispered, "I am sorry Harry, this is all my fault. But I am going to fix it now," Sirius said angrily.

Bathilda took Harry from Sirius's arms and took him into her home, "Hagrid allow me to clean him up before you take him to Albus," she called out of her front door.

Sirius grunted whilst turning to face Hagrid, "I'll take him. I am his godfather. I am now his guardian," he said sadly.

Shaking his head in disagreement, Hagrid said, "Sorry Sirius, Prof'essor Dumbledore gave me stric' ord'rs ter bring little Harry to his aunt an' uncle in Little Whi'ging."

How could Dumbledore send Harry to live with Lily's ghastly sister, Sirius thought. Sirius knew Petunia despised magic and despised Lily. How Dumbledore could send Harry to live with Petunia, Sirius would never know. Sirius knew he had his own personal agenda now. Wormtail had betrayed them. It was he who had been giving the Death Eaters information for about a year.

"But how could he," Sirius said aloud to himself.

Hagrid heard him, "Wha' was tha' Sirius?" Hagrid grunted.

"Nothing, Hagrid take my bike I won't need it anymore," Sirius said tossing Hagrid the keys.

Sirius walked into Bathilda's home to see Bathilda crying silently as she cradled Harry as he slept in her arms. How could Peter do this to us, Sirius thought to himself. They had taken care of Peter, befriended him, sheltered him, and protected him. Sirius bent down and scooped up his godson,

"I love you little Harry. I'm going to take care of you as soon as I handle certain things," Sirius said kissing Harry on the forehead, although far and clear of his scar.

Sirius handed Harry back to Bathilda, bade her good-bye and Disapparated the instant he stepped out her door.


	3. Dedalus, Flitwick, and McGonagall

Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall and Dedalus Diggle had all been the best of friends ever since their first year at Hogwarts. They had been attending when Voldemort had opened the Chamber of Secrets the first time killing Myrtle. They had each known Tom Riddle as an ambitious boy. They had seen him leave Hogwarts with top marks, but the boy they knew and partially loathed was gone. Being the friends they were known to be, Minerva, Filius, and Dedalus had stuck together throughout the war against Voldemort.

"Filius, I am not sure how much longer this war will go on, but we are sustaining heavy losses on our side, we are outnumbered 20 to 1. We are all dropping like flies, the McKinnons', Bones', Prewett brothers, Meadowes, and Fenwick are all gone. We need to get more help," Minerva said as she sat in Dedalus Diggles home sipping tea in the living room, with her two best friends.

The small wizard frowned as he gulped down his butterbeer, "Yes, we are. Anyone of us can be next, but I for one am not going down without taking Dolohov or Nott with me," he said looking his two friends in the eye.

A grim laugh came from Dedalus Diggle, "I have a score to settle with Yaxley," he said.

Minerva sighed as she listened to her two best friend's claims of scores to settle with the Death Eaters. She so badly wanted the war to end. She was already tired of losing people she had taught as students and came to love them as friends and allies and she did not want to lose anymore. Being the Transfiguration professor, she had taught the vast majority of the Order of the Phoenix members and she knew of the capabilities. "Remember when we were in our 7th year and Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked her two friends.

Filius and Dedalus froze.

"Yes, I do rememeber. Hagrid was expelled for Voldemorts crime at our prestigious school, I don't wish to speak of this anymore Minerva," Flitwick said wiping a tear away from his eye.

"Oh, dear. I am sorry Filius. I forgot. She'd want you to be happy Filius and move on," Dedalus said patting his small friend on the back.

Minerva shook her head in protest, "Let it be, Dedalus."

A silver phoenix glided through the lounge window and landed on the coffee table, speaking with the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Potters' are dead. Their son, Harry survived. Voldemort is gone. It is over."

"NO!" Minerva shrieked.

"James and Lily?" Filius squeaked as tears began to pour out of his eyes. 

"Little Harry survived?" Dedalus asked sadly.

Minerva turned angrily, "I must go! Now! Albus had a feeling this would happen, I must go to Surrey," she said hugging each of her friends before running out the door.

Filius burst into cries, "Why? Why James and Lily? They were genuine people. I thought they were hidden by the Fidelius Charm?" Flitwick cried.

"Who was their Secret-Keeper? I'd think it would be Mr. Black or Mr. Lupin or Mr. Pettigrew. It was their Secret-Keeper who was the spy who kept giving Voldemort information," Dedalus said as he rose from his chair making his way to the back door leading to his back yard.

Flitwick followed his best friend to his back yard where he conjured to chairs, "What are you doing?" Flitwick asked as stars began to shoot across the sky while Dedalus twirled and swished his wand.

"A tribute, to the fallen. And to little Harry," Dedalus murmured.


	4. Moody, Shacklebolt, and Hestia Jones

"Hello love," Hestia Jones cried as she entered the threshold of Kinglsey Shacklebolt's self proclaimed haven.

Kingsley walked out of his bedroom pulling on a pair of knickers with a slight grin, "Ah, Hestia darling. What kept you? I've been waiting in that room for you for hours," he said with his deep, calm voice.

"I got held up at work, Gringott's is getting worse and worse with this bloody war," she sighed as she collapsed on Kingsley's couch.

Kingsley and Hestia had been dating since their seventh year, they had graduated the same year as fellow Order member's, James Potter, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, the Prewett twins, Florean Fortescue, Edgar Bones, Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald and Dorcas Meadowes. All of them had been in different houses. Kingsley and Hestia had moved in together as soon as they departed Hogwarts and had joined the Order of the Phoenix just as all their friends did. Kingsley had went on and completed his Auror training whilst Hestia had gained a desk job at Gringott's which helped the Order gain many goblin allies.

"Ah, my love I'm sorry. Maybe you should request a day of to spend with me," Kingsley said grinning mischievously.

A huff left Hestia's mouth, "As if Razook would give me the day off. I can't wait for the war to end. I'm sick of seeing our friends' in caskets. If I attend another funeral I don't know what I'll do. Gideon, Fabian, Dorcas, Mary, Marlene, and Edgar are all dead. The majority of our friends are dead, it's not fair."

Kingsley hugged his girlfriend close, "Shh, it's going to be ok, it'll be over before we know it," he said sadly.

KNOCK KNOCK.

The couple shot to their feet, drawing their wands immediately pointing it at the front door.

"Who is it?" Kingsley yelled.

"Declare yourself!" Hestia screeched.

"It is I, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, Albus Dumbledore's right hand man, I recently back hand Sirius Black for his cheek after the skirmish in Diagon Alley," a voice grunted.

Kingsley opened his door revealing his battle worn fellow Auror, "Mad-Eye what's wrong? Who is it now?"

"Put some clothes on for god sakes, and no one. Everyone is fine, just checking on you two," Moody grunted.

Kingsley nodded and quickly ran to his room pulling his robe over his bare chest, "Would you like a pumpkin pasty Alastor?" Hestia asked.

Alastor's mad eye swirled in his head, "LOOK!"

A phoenix glided gracefully threw the Kingsley's bedroom door, stopping in the living room, facing the three Order members it began to speak, "Potters' are dead. Their son, Harry survived. Voldemort is gone. It is over."

"NO!" the three cried in unison.

Hestia fell to the floor sobbing hysterically.

Moody began to pace around Kingsley's living room, "They were hidden under the Fidelius Charm. Black was their Secret-Keeper. Merlin's beard! He was the spy not Lupin but it was Black!" Moody bellowed angrily to himself for he felt stupid.

"No way it can't be Sirius, he is their best friend," Kingsley said as Hestia sobbed harder at the mention of Sirius Black's betrayal.

"I must go! I need to find Lupin and some of the others," Moody said making his way out the door.

Kingsley walked over to his girlfriend and scooped her up in his arms carrying her as she cried, "Don't worry, Hestia. We'll figure everything out soon enough, not to worry dear." He said as he lowered her to the bed as she cried, mourning her friends.


	5. Death Eaters

"Why have you called us here?" Bellatrix spat, looking at her brother-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, as she sat in between her husband Rodolphus Lestrange and, Antonin Dolohov. Bellatrix hated the fact that when her beloved Dark Lord wasn't in the vicinity, she was treated with disdain by her fellow Death Eaters due to her status as the Dark Lord's Most Faithful Follower. The Dark Lord had given her one on one training in certain areas of the Dark Arts in order make her the most feared Death Eater. Bellatrix knew for certain her brother-in-law; Malfoy was also one of the Dark Lord's best and was commanded to respect him as the Second in Command by Voldemort himself.

Lucius sipped his wine once more, "The Dark Lord has gone after the Potters' our informant has finally given the whereabouts of the Potters' and I have called everyone here to await his orders once he returns," Lucius said coldly looking directly at Bellatrix.

Everyone grunted or nodded in acknowledgement of Lucius Malfoy's authority over all of them, "Who is the informant?" one of the Death Eaters asked from the far end of the table.

"I am afraid it is none of your business Thorfinn," Dolohov said nastily, leaning forward.

There was an uproar. Half of the table stood in anger whilst the other half merely sat there sneering nastily, for each of those who sneered knew who their informant was, "Where is Rookwood?" Bellatrix said standing.

"Shut it! Now, where is Augustus," Lucius said commandingly upon realizing one Death Eater of the Inner Circle was missing.

A soft voice spoke up through the throng of chaos, "Mister Malfoy, he's at the Ministry. I believe he is in a meeting with my father."

Bellatrix smiled cruelly once more, "Thank you, little Barty," she said with a fake tone of affection as she ruffled Barty Crouch Jr.'s hair.

There was a loud jeering from the whole table. The Death Eaters had found deep pleasure in the fact that Bartemius Crouch, Head of Magical Law Enforcement, most likely to be Minister's son had belonged to Death Eaters and had been branded with the Dark Mark. Barty Crouch Jr. had had enough, he had moved out of his family home due to neglect from his father. "And how would you know that seeing as how you no longer live with you father?" Evan Rosier asked as Alecto Carrow whispered rapidly with toothless grin into his ear.

Barty Crouch sneered at this also, "I have my informants if you must know Rosier."

"Bloody Hell! We're all on the same side, we're all loyal to the Dark Lord we must stop fighting amongst ourselves. We must all try to find the Longbottoms' and the rest of the Order members. Now key members to get rid off are the Longbottoms', Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Black, and Mad-Eye. If we kill them then we can get to them we'll have no more opposition," Lucius said slamming his fist on the table looking to all his comrades.

CRACK

"What is it elf?" Rodolphus spat at his brother-in-law's elf.

The elf with green tennis ball eyes bowed, "Dobby, has come to inform Master Malfoy that Mister Rookwood has arrived," the elf said quivering in fear.

"Send him in! Now go punish yourself for making him wait," Bellatrix said crossing her arms.

Dobby bowed once more and with a final crack he disapparated.

Augustus Rookwood could be heard running up the stairs, "The Dark Lord is dead," he said coming to a halt as he entered the room.

"Impossible!" Bellatrix shrieked shooting up from her chair along with her husband.

Dolohov began pacing, "I must leave Lucius," he said leaving the room.

Lucius sat in his seat too stunned by the news to reply.

"Bella, we must find him. Barty, Rabastan let's go we must go find our Lord," Rodolphus said addressing his wife, brother and comrade.

"Agreed. Let's go," Bellatrix said as tears made their way down her face and with one final meaningful look at Lucius Malfoy, she also left closely followed by her husband and fellow distraught Death Eaters.


	6. Ms Figg and Dumbledore

"Mister Dumbledore, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Arabella said to the Headmaster of the school she dearly wished to attend as she allowed him through her front door, "long way from Hogwarts isn't it?"

Albus Dumbledore walked into Arabella's house, immediately recognizing photographs of her father, his close, departed friend. Albus didn't answer Arabella vastly, he merely looked at the photograph depicting himself with her father and mother, "I miss your parents. Very dear friends, I apologize once more for my part in their deaths, my dear Arabella, as the part I played in your brother, Archibald's death. Young wizard fought like a hero," Albus said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Mister Dumbledore; it was that monster's fault. Although we've lost so much I think we'll have a time of peace now that You-Know-Who is dead," Arabella said ushering Albus to her sofa.

The Headmaster frowned, "He is gone for now, but he will return Arabella. I understand you know a Mr. Vernon and Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" Albus said sternly as he held a photograph of his two friends in his hands.

Mrs. Figg grunted, "Er- yes horribly people with a nasty, atrocious lump of a son," she spat indicating she must have had a previous altercation with the family before.

Chuckles escape Dumbledore's mouth, "Why do you say that?" Dumbledore said smiling, obviously amused.

"Bloody hell, their son screams for sweets and strikes his mother when she refuses to give it to him. Vernon Dursley is like a gigantic hippopotamus, and merlin beard, his wife looks down on everyone. Damn woman is always spreading gossip among the neighborhood. Why do you ask Mister Dumbledore?" Mrs Figg said as her pet Kneazle came and purred in between her legs.

Albus smiled, "Dear lady, please call me Albus or Dumbledore. You are no longer a child constantly clinging to Angustia and Abraham's leg. And I am afraid I must entrust you with a sixteen year task Arabella," he said looking Arabella dead straight in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Excuse me? What kind of task, you know I am a Squib Mister Dumbledore."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Yes. The boy who made Voldemort disappear will need you to be a watchful spy for me to ensure his safety," he said.

"He is with that Dursley family isn't he? That is why you asked about them, am I right?" Arabella said sounding impatient.

"Yes I am afraid he shall be. Mrs. Petunia Dursley is his only living relative," Dumbledore said sadly.

Arabella looked at the photograph of her mother and father one last time, "I accept your assignment," she said bravely.


	7. The Dursleys'

Petunia Dursley awoke early on November 2nd to see her husband off to work. Her son slept peacefully in the crib her and her husband had bought for him recently seeing as he broke his previous one. She got dressed and applied her make-up. Upon finishing getting ready for the day her husband rose from the bed and grunted as he kissed his wife's cheek before he himself got ready for the day. Petunia Dursley made her way to her kitchen where she began to make her family breakfast.

"Morning, Petunia dear," Vernon said happily as he walking into his dining room taking his seat at the table as his wife served him his breakfast.

Petunia kissed her husband, "Morning, sweetums. Sleep well love? Little diddykins didn't go to sleep till a little after three," she said setting down her husband's food in front of him.

The man of the household chuckled, "Little tike, going to be very successful when he gets older. You just see. Most importantly he'll be normal unlike your sister."

Mrs. Dursley turned scarlet red. He mentioned her sister. Insulted her. Only Petunia could insult her sister. Even after the long years she was still envious of her sister and her magical abilities. Envious of the favoritism and excessive love her parents showed her younger sister. Envied the obvious love James Potter showed for her sister. Envious of the life she had that she constantly belittled to hide her envy.

How dare her husband insult her sister?

"Petunia, dear, you've haven't spoken in five minutes is something wrong love?" Vernon asked.

Shaking her head, she sipped her coffee, "No. Nothing, I'm fine. What time do you have to head to the office?"

The man looked at the clock, 7:50am, "8:30, is the time I have to be there. Want to come outside and see me off love?" Vernon asked.

Petunia nodded. She mustn't let her husband know he had angered her. Her façade of hate towards her sister and the Wizarding World had been what had won him over. After her parents death at the hands of what Lily had called "Death Looters" or something along the line her hatred for her sister had reached its all time high. Knowing her sister was fighting for good and to rid the world of evil in her world, she still didn't hesitate to slap her sister in the face at her parent's funeral. Petunia shook her head once more, why would she want to be a freak she thought. She was normal. Her husband was normal as was her beloved son.

"I don't envy her, I hate her and her lot," Petunia whispered quietly enough to were only she could hear herself.

Vernon was at the door waiting for her, "Good-bye dear, have lovely day at the office she said kissing her husband.

A gasp escaped from Vernon as he opened the door. Petunia spun around quickly. Nothing ever scared her tough, rugby playing husband. Gasping herself she looked down and on her door mat laid a sleeping baby with messy black hair. It could be Lily's son she thought.

"Pet-petunia," Vernon spluttered pointing down at the letter that lay atop of the baby.

The envelope read:

**_Mr. Vernon Dursley & Mrs. Petunia Dursley_**

**_Number 4, Privet Drive_**

**_Little Whinging, Surrey_**

Petunia gasped she recognized that handwriting. Many years ago she had received a letter with the same handwriting on the envelope. But why the Headmaster of her sister's school was writing her completely vexed her. "Vernon, pick up the boy. I'll read the letter."

**_Mr. & Mrs Dursley,_**

**_I met you both at Mr. and Mrs. Evans funeral and I believe I have corresponded with Mrs. Petunia before. I regret to inform you that Lily and James are now deceased. Their son Harry is the boy I have left on your steps. Harry needs to be with his last blood living relative and Petunia that is you. The Dark Wizard will come again looking for Harry and I am proud to say your home wherever it may be will be safe from him. You must keep Harry. Raise him as your own. Tell him of his parents. Inform him of the Wizarding community. When he reaches age eleven he shall be accepted to Hogwarts just as his mother and father were. If you shall ever have any questions, I believe you Mrs. Dursley know the means of which we magical people communicate._**

**_Regretting this letter,_**

**_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_**

"Petunia, what does that letter say?" Vernon asked as he held Harry as far away from his body as humanly possible.

Tucking the letter into her pocket she looked at her nephew who was now awake, her insides smiled as she realized Harry had Lily's eyes, "He stays here with us. We're going to raise him."

Vernon turned purple, "Absolutely not! I will not have a child of a freak in my household," Vernon bellowed.

"Fine, if he doesn't stay we'll be hunted."

Realizing his wife spoke the truth he began to calm down, "Alright, but he is not going to that school! Nor are we treating him or raising him the same as Dudley," Vernon said shoving Harry into his wife's arms before storming out of Number 4, Privet Drive.

"I am sorry Lily, I must do what's best for my family before I do what's best for Harry," Petunia muttered as she set Harry down on the couch before making her way to the cupboard under the stairs.


	8. Remus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall

Monday November 2, 1981

Remus passed the gates of Hogwarts with a smirk as he looked up at the beautiful Hogwarts Castle. So many wonderful memories, and a few horrible ones too, Remus thought. Hogwarts had been his place of fun and safety. That had all changed once Remus and his friends graduated from the historic school. The war against Lord Voldemort had taken its toll on his group of friends. The Prewett brothers, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, Edgar Bones and his wife Saphira Green, Marlene's little brother Chadeus McKinnon, Benji Fenwick, and Archie Figg were all gone.

The biggest loss for Remus was that of his girlfriend, Mary Macdonald. It was in the first year of the war that she was killed during a small attack at Longbottom Manor. He had never gotten to propose that night like he planned to. He felt as if a part of him had died that night also. The war had also cause a rift between the Marauders, Remus distrusted Sirius due to his pure-blood status just as Sirius distrusted Remus due to his affliction as a werewolf. James had reservations, as much as he hated to admit it. It was clear they all mistrusted him when they made Sirius, one of the most wanted by Voldemort, secret keeper of their home.

The attack on Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore at the Leaky Cauldron hadn't helped the trust issues. It was late September when Remus entered the Leaky Cauldron to meet Sirius and Albus Dumbledore when Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Voldemort himself burst in and attack the three Order members. Remus and his friend were injured in the attack as were Bellatrix and Greyback, but it wasn't until Voldemort Disapparated with his two lieutenants did the attack conclude. Sirius had accused Remus of being the spy and accused him of betraying his friends. Upon punching Sirius in the face Remus stormed out the pub.

After the attack Remus went to Godric's Hollow to visit his friends, the Potters'. Lily had welcomed him with open arms, for she trusted him completely, while James welcomed him with open arms , although Remus did notice his best friend had his wand on him the whole time Remus was inside their home. He had missed them greatly for that was the last time he saw them due to his assignment from Dumbledore to recruit werewolves in Ireland for the Order. He had missed baby Harry greatly. How could they think him a spy, he thought. He would never hurt them or anyone he loved for that matter.

"I'll visit them tonight," Remus to himself as he walked into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

"Ah Remus, you've arrived," Albus said as he exited the Great hall closely followed by Minerva McGonagall.

The Marauder noticed his former Head of House clutching the Daily Prophet, "May I?" Remus asked as he gently took the morning paper out of Minerva's hands.

"'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Dead!' Albus is it over?" Remus asked as he put the paper back into McGongall's trembling hands as she began to weep.

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he looked into Remus's brown eyes, "Perhaps we should discuss this in my office," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Is Voldemort really gone?" Remus practically shouted as he entered his former Headmaster's Office.

The aged wizard hung his head, "Yes, he's gone. But his defeat cost us the lives of Lily and James on Halloween night, I am afraid," Dumbledore said grimly.

The ragged wizard looked at his leader in utter disbelief. That's not possible, Remus thought. "H-How? They were hidden by the Fidelius Charm," Remus said hoarsely.

Minerva McGonagall let out a wail of despair, "Lily and James entrusted their lives to the wrong person. Sirius killed Peter yesterday along with twelve muggles," she said as she openly wept.

"NO! I admit I suspected Sirius but I hoped I was wrong," Remus cried. This can't be happening, Remus thought. "Where's Harry? Where is Sirius, I am going to kill him!" Remus roared as tears poured down his face.

Minerva McGonagall rushed to Remus Lupin's side as he cried in anguish, "It'll be alright Remus, but I am afraid what's done is done. Sirius is already being taken to Azkaban. Unfortunately we weren't able to find much of Peter for all we found was a finger so the shan't be a funeral," McGonagall whispered as she hugged Remus tightly.

Dumbledore wiped a tear that dribbled down Remus prematurely aged cheek, " I am sorry Remus for keeping you away from your friends even when I knew the chances of you persuading the werewolves to join us were slim to none. Harry survives, he's made Voldemort disappear. He is gone for we found his cloak and garments were in a pile not far from little Harry," Dumbledore said as he dropped to the floor next to Remus, who had fallen to his knees crying.

"Where is Harry? Lily and James said if anything ever happend to them and Sirius they'd want me to raise him," Remus said as he continued to sob over the death of his closest friends.

The Headmaster and Transfiguration professor exchanged glances of guilt, " I am afraid that is not possible Remus. There is ancient magic at work and I have placed Harry with his aunt and uncle , Petunia and Vernon Dursley," Dumbledore said looking upon Remus with sympathy for his loss of all his friends.

Shouting in grief, Remus began to sob louder with the only coherent words heard from him were, "Now I am truly alone."


	9. Remainder of the Order of the Phoenix

Wednesday November 3, 1981

"Ah wonderful everyone is here, now we can start," Albus Dumbledore said somewhat cheerfully as Emmeline Vance crossed the threshold of the Hog's Head, closely followed by Amelia Bones.

Even in his false cheeriness Dumbledore's mind ran afoul. Voldemort is gone for now. James and Lily are dead and I have no way to change the outcome of my failure due to my inability to realize Sirius Black was the traitor in our midst. Who else died due to my incompetence? Did Gideon and Fabian Prewett die because Black betrayed them? Did Edgar, Saphira, and their children die due to Black's treachery? Without any casualties the Order's numbers would have come out to fifty-six, now were are merely twenty-four witches and wizards of a decimated resistance, that did not win but only at a cease fire, for how long this cease fire shall last, Merlin only knows.

Snapping out of his thoughts Albus began the meeting, "Now, we all know why we're here, Voldemort is gone and the Death Eaters are being rounded up as we speak-"

"That bastard Sirius being one of them," Remus spat as he downed his cup of firewhisky.

Grunts of disgust left many Order Members mouths, specifically Frank and Alice Longbottom and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They had trusted him. They had all sacrificed, bled, and loved him, only to find out he was the reason of their declining numbers in their own ranks. "As I was saying, Death Eaters are being rounded up as we speak. Dolohov has been captured, Rosier and Wilkes are dead, and I believe you all keep score, those two kills go to Alastor. Lucius Malfoy has claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse; hence he has been pardoned for his crimes."

Cries of outburst came from every Order Member, "That's a bloody lie and you know it Albus," Minerva cried.

"He was the one who killed of the whole Warlow Family, and he mutilated Auror Eugenia Abbott!" Alice Longbottom screeched.

Kingsley, Remus, Sturgis and Alastor shook with fury. Ted Tonks had crushed his glass in his hand and was now bleeding profusely, for Andromeda was once betrothed to Lucius Malfoy before her elopement with Ted and now the wizard held and undying grudge for Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda placed a reassuring hand on Ted's arm, "It's alright love, he can't hurt us," Andromeda said soothingly.

The Headmaster pressed on, "As of right now, Death Eaters Amycus and Alecto Carrow, Brutus Yaxley, and Philipe Avery have also claimed to be under the Imperius Curse. Thorfinn Rowle,Machiovelli Jugson, Octavious Travers, and Charles Scabior have been arrested, tried and sent to Azkaban. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange are still at large and everyone is to be on their guard for they, I believe, are the most dangerous of them all," Dumbledore said grimly.

The Headmaster's piercing blue eyes scanned the room looking to each member starting at Kingsley Shacklebolt, "Kingsley, please keep up your hard work at the Auror office, Godric knows it is very helpful indeed." Then he turned to Kingsley's girlfriend, Hestia Jones, "Hestia, you are officially relieved of duty, I do not forsee the goblins of Gringotts needing one of us there anymore. If you will just alert me if anything were to surface." Then Albus looked to Amelia Bones, "Amelia, as a Hit Wizard you shall be in the front lines just as you were when you and your team arrested Black, I need you to alert me via Patronus whenever you make an arrest so I am in the know."

Then he turned to Filius Flitwick, Hagrid, and Minerva McGonagall, "Filius, Hagrid, Minerva seeing as how you two teach at Hogwarts, that is all I am in need for you two to accomplish for I need you to impart your wisdom and expertise on the future of the wizarding world." Albus then turned to Emmeline Vance, "Emmeline, as Head Healer of St. Mungos you oversee everything in the hospital, if any of our numbers enter your doors, please alert me immediately." Looking to Alastor Moody, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Albus let out an exasperated sigh, "Frank, Alice, and Alastor, I beg you to be cautious. You three are well known Aurors who are also known to be part of our private militia, please be vigilant and capture the remnants of Voldemort's army in one piece."

Albus began to pace once more around the Hog's Head Pub. What else is there to do, Albus thought. I must have covered all my bases. "Sturgis, as the Warden of Azkaban, I apologoze but I do need you to hire some wizards to actually help guard Azkaban just incase the Dementors desert their post once more," Albus said looking to Sturgis Podmore, who merely nodded in an agreement. That's one more thing covered, there has to be something I am missing, Dumbledore thought.

Remus cleared his throat, "Professor, might it be possible for me to see Harry?" Remus asked hopefully.

A frown crept onto Albus' face, "No, I am afraid that is not possible although, I shall be placing one of you near him to be on constant Harry watch," Albus said reassuringly.

"Who might that be?" Kinglsey said speaking up, "seeing as how Frank, Alice, Remus, Hestia and I were close to James and Lily, I feel it should be one of the couples or Remus."

Halting his pacing, Albus turned to Kingsley, " And that is precisely, I am giving this task to Dedalus Diggle and Arabella Figg. I cannot have someone with gigantic emotional attachment to Harry to live near him or watch him," the leader of the Order said commandingly.

Dedalus looked at his fellow Order memebers guiltily, "Not to worry you lot, I will not let anything happen to him. I swear to you I'll die before he's harmed," Dedalus said courageously.

Nodding vigourously, Albus made to end the last meeting he planned on having, "Seeing as I've given everyone their last and final assignements, I am hereby-"

"Wait!" Remus shouted, "What about me? Have you no assigment or task I can do?" Remus asked.

The tension in the air was obviously there for Albus noticed everyone seemed to be looking anywhere but at Remus. Poor man, Albus thought. Poor man has lost everything. His parents, and his friends. But at least he survived to see the wizarding world flourish once more. "None whatsoever, you are relieved of duty Remus," Albus said gravely.

"The Order is hereby disbanded, it has been an honor to fight along side such brave and loyal witches and wizards. I shall see everyone at James and Lily's funeral on Friday," Albus said loud and clear for everyone to hear. And with that he turned and exited the Hog's Head Pub.


End file.
